1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to make up compacts, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved make up compact adapted to be removably attached to a vehicle steering wheel. Many women apply make up by utilizing the vehicle rear view mirror while driving in traffic on their way to work each morning. A large number of accidents have resulted from this practice. In order to make this inherently hazardous practice safer, the present invention provides a make up compact adapted to be secured in a woman driver's line of sight on a top portion of a vehicle steering wheel. Additionally, by securing the make up compact to the vehicle steering wheel, one of the woman's hands is freed for driving the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of make up compacts are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a make up compact is to be found in U.S. Design Pat. No. 64,107, which issued to B. Dowell on Feb. 26, 1924. This patent discloses a vanity case having a hinged mirror and an attached carrying strap. U.S. Design Pat. No. 85,403, which issued to R. Swanson on Oct. 20, 1931, discloses a compact provided with a wrist securement strap. U.S. Pat. No. 1,865,241, which issued to H. Dock on Jun. 28, 1932, discloses a memorandum support provided with a resilient clip for engagement with a vehicle steering wheel column. U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,721, which issued to V. Cardarelli on Jan. 3, 1933, discloses a writing pad holder provided with a pair of spaced resilient U-shaped clips for securement to radial spoke portions of a vehicle steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,849, which issued to H. Baer on Dec. 27, 1938, discloses a table adapted for attachment in a position overlying a vehicle steering wheel and secured to the vehicle steering column through a clamping member. U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,325, which issued to F. Berman on Jun. 8, 1954, discloses a vehicle desk provided with a clamping mechanism for securement to a vehicle steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,988, which issued to H. Easterly on Apr. 27, 1976, discloses a steering wheel mounted desk board adapted for securement in overlying relation on a vehicle steering wheel. U.S. Design Pat. No. 275,425, which issued to B. Briggs on Sept. 4, 1984, discloses a make up compact having a compartmentalized tray and a hinged cover which includes an interior mirror.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a make up compact adapted for securement on a vehicle steering wheel including a selectively removable VELCRO fastener. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose the use of a steering wheel mounted make up compact provided with a ball and socket adjustable mounting and an electrically illuminated mirror having an adaptor cord for engagement with a vehicle cigarette lighter. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of make up compacts, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such make up compacts, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.